Her Every Truth
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Lily Evans, a waitress in a high-end hotel, doesn't expect a wealthy guest to give her the number of his unsuspecting, good-looking son. James/Lily. Modern-day muggle!AU. Oneshot.


_Notes:__ Written for the second Hunger Games Fanfic Style Competition. Used all three prompts. Fun fact: very loosely based on a true story. I'll also repeat that this is a modern-day muggle!AU._

_Thanks to **Jess (autumn midnights)** for beta-reading this._

* * *

**Her Every Truth**

"We've got a hot bloke, ladies."

Lily smiled to herself as Emmeline responded to Marlene's observation. Against her better judgment, she found the information exciting. After all, there wasn't much to do in the V.I.P. Lounge of the Phoenix Hotel. It wasn't a spacious lounge - just a few tables and chairs, with one wall-sized window facing the sea. Since the food was served in a buffet, Lily mostly had to clean tables and be nice to people, complying to their occasional requests.

It was a boring task even on high season, so it was just natural that any small perk would feel magnified. Lily did wait, however, for Emmeline to take a look and comment, before deciding it wouldn't be too indiscreet to observe for herself.

"Dark hair and glasses? Sitting across from that fat old man?"

"That's the one."

"What are you all standing around for?" Dorcas interrupted, unaware of what had transpired. "Take some trays. Clean the tables."

Lily caught Marlene rolling her eyes as Emmeline started to argue with their boss. They all knew that there was absolutely nothing to be done. So, to avoid the personal drama, Lily opted for grabbing a few wet towels and pacing the lounge.

Against all odds, Lily enjoyed to clean the candlestick centerpieces. It was her favorite way of appearing busy, since it didn't involve carrying trays. Besides, now that she was closer to _him_, she could catch glimpses of his straight nose and high cheekbones. She felt she'd blush if she was seen showing more attention. His kind of good looks had always had an effect on her - so plain in magazines and movies, so different and striking in real life.

Lily was polishing her third centerpiece, arranging the flowers that rested in it, when the old man _he_ was sitting with raised his hand to call her attention. She nodded once, putting on a smile and heading toward them.

"What can I do for you, sir?" He was looking at her chest, which would've made her uncomfortable if it wasn't obvious that he was just trying to read her name tag.

"My name is Lily," she facilitated. He leaned back, immediately shifting his gaze to her face.

"Miss Lily...?"

"Evans, sir. Lily Evans."

"Miss Evans. Nice to meet you." And before she could respond, "Can I trouble you for a Coke?"

Lily nodded earnestly, then turned to the younger man who was, to her pleasure, looking at her in return with a candid expression.

"Anything for you?"

"No, thank you." He smiled wide. "That's very kind of you."

Her own smile was now genuine as she set off to comply with the gentleman's request. She headed back to the refrigerator with the drinks. Marlene was just standing there, pretending to clean as well.

"I know the old man," Marlene said. "I forget his name, but he tips well if you're nice to him. And if you're not... let's just say Emmeline doesn't go anywhere near him."

_Typical Emmeline. _Marlene seemed to be blind to the fact that Emmeline had worked almost seven years as a waitress with no promotion in sight. More affable women like Alice Longbottom, whom Lily had befriended, had been promoted after only four and moved to a more prominent department. Even Dorcas herself was younger, less experienced than Emmeline.

"He looks quite easy to deal with."

"He is," Marlene said. "Now get him what he asked before he grows impatient."

"Alright, _Dorcas_."

"Shut up, Evans."

Lily laughed softly and turned around. She was disappointed to find the old gentleman alone. She shrugged, and resolved not to think much of it, and walked up to him.

"There you go, sir."

"Oh, thank you, Miss Evans. Don't pour it- just leave the bottle."

She did as told, glad not to stall any further, but he wasn't done with her.

"I want you to have this."

He slid a folded piece of paper on the table. She took it, confused, unfolding it to discover a phone number written on it. She narrowed her eyes. Was he really...?

"My son's new in town - starts University this year." Oh. Lily felt a wave of relief that made her smile involuntarily. "I apologize on his behalf. He had to go. But I thought he might benefit from the friendship of a local young lady such as yourself."

Her cheeks were reddening and a cold sweat threatened to break out all over her body. Yet, she still clutched that small slip of paper and couldn't bring herself to refuse it. She was conditioned to think of it as wrong - but she wasn't being threatened, or forced, and was addressed with the best of intentions.

"He doesn't know I'm handing you his number," the gentleman added as he got up, "but I'm confident he'll appreciate your call. See you tomorrow, Miss."

Only when the man had gone did she allow herself to really look at the note. She noticed the number, once again, and her eyes fell on a word she hadn't noticed previously.

_James._

* * *

Phone in hand, Lily was reluctant to press send.

_Just call him, Lily. What's the worst that could happen?_

Just then, Lily was both glad and upset she'd confided in Alice in the dressing room. It had been easy for Alice to encourage her, seeing as she was married to the love of her life. But it had been the advice Lily had wanted as well.

_What do you have to lose?_

She pressed send, and was torn between wanting him to answer, and wishing for a missed call.

"Hello?" His voice was deep and husky. It gave her chills.

"James?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's... it's Lily Evans. The waitress from-"

"Right. Lily." He sounded surprised, but not at all displeased. "Wait, how did you-?" Now his tone did take the expression she'd feared. "Oh, no, he didn't."

"He did, actually."

"I'm so sorry. He shouldn't have done that."

"He says you're new in town."

"You don't have to do this."

"You don't have to, either. I wouldn't be offended if you'd rather we talked no longer."

Lily was pushing the decision onto him, which struck her as the smartest move. She'd done her part - it was his turn to do his. But her heart threatened to burst open if he didn't answer soon.

"It's wrong. You're forced to be lovely at work."

"Well, I am lovely."

"You know what I mean."

"It's easy to be nice when dealing with nice people."

"But I wouldn't want you to feel like you must be friendly to me, just because my father is your customer."

Lily didn't answer for a few seconds, touched by his consideration.

"I didn't feel forced to make this call," she said at last, because Alice didn't count. "Have you ever worked in customer service?"

"Never. But I've seen things happen, and learned the lesson." Lily kept quiet, in hopes that a story would follow. She wasn't disappointed. "My friend Sirius used to be awful to wait staff. I used to find it amusing. I'm not proud of that, but again, I learned my lesson. So did he."

"I would've probably hated the two of you in high school," Lily said without thinking. Then it occurred to her that it wasn't a good thing to say to a stranger. "To be fair, I have a feeling you would've hated me as well."

"Everyone does stupid things when they're teenagers. Don't try to pretend you didn't."

"I just got myself in bad situations a lot." He silently waited for an explanation. Lily didn't see any harm on offering it to him. "My best friend, if you can call him that. I'd say he was the stupidest thing I did as a teen. He befriended the wrong crowd. When I cut him out of my life, it was too late."

"That's rather unfortunate." She was glad he didn't push it. It wasn't a happy memory. "At least you did learn your lesson as well."

"If I did learn my lesson, then why am I talking to you, Mr. Stranger?"

"Mr. Potter for you. And perhaps you just have faith in people." There was a long silence after those words. Lily couldn't understand how he'd made such an accurate assumption about her. "Listen, I'm not big on talking on the phone. Want to meet up sometime?"

"I don't see why not."

"Is tomorrow fine by you?"

Tomorrow? Lily felt a strange sort of pleasant warmth in her chest, that made her face itch with the desire to laugh. He was acting cool, yet he sounded eager.

"I work morning shift. We could meet for dinner."

"That sounds great. I'm new in town, as my father _kindly_ pointed out. I'm open to suggestions."

"Is it okay if I text you tomorrow? I can't think of a place right now."

This translated to, 'I can't do this without Alice and Marlene's emotional support,' but he didn't need to know that.

There was a long pause before he replied, "Sure thing."

"See you then... James."

And just as she'd feared, uttering his name made her head feel light. It sounded odd in her voice, as if saying it gave finality to such a situation.

_What the hell am I doing?_

* * *

Seeing James get out of his taxi was a sight for sore eyes. And, judging by his pointed stare, he seemed to think the same. The anxiety Lily had felt about such an encounter started to dissipate as he beamed at her.

"I must say," he said without as much as a greeting, "you look great when you're not wearing that uniform."

"I look great when I'm wearing it, too."

"Evidently, or you wouldn't have gotten my attention."

In spite of herself, Lily smiled. There was nothing apologetic or tense about James. He wore jeans and a tee. His hair was even messier than it had been the day before. His glasses were slightly lopsided.

_God, he's so hot._

It wasn't like Lily had made any effort, other than showering after work and throwing on her little black dress. She was torn, however, between wishing he'd dressed up a little, and happy that he hadn't, so she could feel a much too welcome relaxation about the whole ordeal. Either way, one thing was clear: James didn't think much would come out of this. So Lily, who hadn't had expectations anyway, resolved to simply enjoy the evening.

"I'm going to be completely honest here," he told her when they'd sat down. "I thought you'd back out."

"Why would I do that?"

"You had me waiting for an answer."

"Don't underestimate the efforts of a perfectionist," was her answer, which she hoped would dissuade further questioning.

Lily had only settled on a place a few hours before their supposed encounter, after brainstorming with Marlene and Alice. It had to be quiet enough to talk, yet loud enough to feel lively. He'd surely insist to pay, because they were both now aware of the other's place in society. No. She couldn't be as pretentious to bring James to an expensive place, yet she was sure he was used to the best of the best. Lily couldn't provide that kind of entertainment.

"It looks as if you chose well," was his verdict.

The place, while stylish enough, had a coffee shop feel to it. Lily followed his stare, which was fixed on one of the walls. While plain white, it was covered with shelves that had in display bottles of wines, several condiments, jars of honey, and many other packaged products. It was all the color the place needed to gain life, and such a sensation was augmented by the flat screen TV's scattered around the area, showing whatever sport she couldn't care less about. On the opposite side of the shelved wall, the floor-to-ceiling windows added a touch of freedom. All of the furniture and the flooring was made of dark wood, without even a tablecloth to elevate their presence.

She wondered whether James thought it too little as his eyes returned quickly to the menu, and barely moved from there.

"I eat everything and anything, Lily," he said after a while. "Can you help me decide?"

Lily enjoyed this second appeal to her judgment, but the task proved difficult. Everything she suggested was met with his approval, to a degree that when the waitress came to take their order she just said,

"We'll share the salmon and the ravioli."

James grinned, looking positively pleased. Which was fine by her, because this time, she wasn't even trying.

"May I decide for both of us, then, that we're having some white wine?"

"Who am I to refuse?"

"Two glasses," he told their waitress. The girl -who reminded Lily of Emmeline- just nodded and left.

"I have to confess," she told James after a few moments, "that working as a waitress ruined my ability to fully enjoy restaurants. I've never been one to nitpick, but it's harder to enjoy something when you know the inner workings of it."

"Kind of like movies when you know about special effects."

"More or less, yeah. But, unlike in movies, you can't just suspend your disbelief when a waiter is rude."

"I don't really care about polite service. I'm here to eat. Not to look for new friends."

"Really, James? Really?" It took James a few seconds to understand the origin of her sarcasm, and when he did, he looked away and muttered something about how _that was different_. "I think you're saying that just to appear easy-going. I can't believe that someone with your manners wouldn't react negatively to ill treatment."

He let out a quick, almost imperceptive smile.

"I don't think I've ever been treated rudely by a server without deserving it. I deserved it when they did."

"I'm curious as to what you and your friend did to upset them."

"That is something you'll never know."

Lily didn't get to time to push this further, for their waitress was bringing them their wine.

"Shall we toast?" James raised his glass.

"For your father?"

He laughed softly. "For my father."

There was a clink and twinkling eyes, and they were both left to taste the wine James had chosen. It meant little to her, but she was half-expecting him to go on a rant about wines. It never came.

"For your father indeed," she mused. "When he gave me your number I didn't realize he meant you in the beginning, so I thought-" She interrupted herself, realizing what she'd been about to say.

"You thought what?" he asked, but the answer came to him and he let out a hearty laugh. "You thought he wanted to make you his sugar baby, didn't you?"

The terminology made Lily cringe - but it was the truth, so she couldn't hold it against him.

"I don't mean to imply anything," she said. "But I couldn't help being confused for a minute there. Weirder things have happened in that hotel."

"Is getting a direct proposal for a mutual arrangement any weirder than having someone's father ask you out in their stead?" He raised an eyebrow. "I swear I'm able to ask a girl out for myself, alright? I swear I am."

"I believe you, James. A woman can recognize a bloke that hasn't got enough nerve from miles away, I'll tell you that." She sipped from her wine, its fresh taste invading her mind and clearing it from doubts. "Your father seems like a total gentleman. I thought it was sweet of him, really. Odd, but sweet nonetheless."

"Yeah. He's an eccentric. But you won't find a better person in the world. Sirius and I were hopeless until my father adopted him... his parents disowned him because he's gay, you see, and I think that's what we both needed. I dare say his family was the root and cause of everything scandalous that he did, because we started to behave after that."

James wasn't looking at her, and she could tell that his shame was genuine. Lily didn't want to talk about any of it anymore. His manners were impeccable. She believed him, and if he had been mean in the past, it was only more impressive that he was so kind now.

"So Sirius is basically like a brother for you."

"Brothers in everything but birth." He grinned. "What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"I do."

"You don't sound to happy about it."

"We don't talk. Now that she married a big shot , I'd hoped I could be back on her good side. It's too late, though. We're too different now. She's been holding this grudge against me, ever since I was accepted into a gifted students high school-"

"Were you, really?"

"Yes. I graduated in the top of my class." Lily didn't want him to think that her life had been a series of disappointments. "I suspect it helped me win a scholarship, which will allow me to quit working this year and focus fully on my studies. Medicine requires full-time studying."

"You must be brilliant."

For once, a compliment left her mute. His comments on her appearance had been paid with the ease of someone who knows it to be social etiquette. But James's awed stare was far beyond the limits of any rulebook.

"Thanks," Lily said at last. "I hope you're right, and I hope it pays off. I know it's an odd wish, but I hope it's less House M.D. and more Scrubs."

"I don't resent humor. I've actually heard it _is_ a little bit like Scrubs."

The conversation evolved to superficially touch TV, movies and music. It was trivial. It was part of the much-too-familiar first date scenario and, since there weren't any grotesque clashes in their tastes, she didn't think much of it. She couldn't help but feel glad when the minutes were over and their meal had arrived.

It's not that she wasn't thrilled at their conversation, but she craved such a silence. Lily just wasn't feeling the need to fill it with small-talk, and she wanted to be left to think for a few minutes about what had transpired so far. James had kept the conversation mostly focused on her, which showed either genuine interest or simply a desire to be liked. His sharp social skills weren't lost on Lily, who had built defenses against typical masculine tricks. But now, she was wondering if she'd made a mistake and he was just naturally charming.

_I also supposed he'd be pretentious about the wine and the food. He's passionate about his tastes, but not arrogant or unyielding. _Lily examined him again, his plain black t-shirt, his untamed hair, the unaffected ease with which he talked about his life, the way he didn't force any kind of conversation... No. Any pretentiousness James exuded was taught rather than innate. Or maybe she simply had attributed it to him, knowing he was from a wealthy background.

For the first time since the phone call, her curiosity about his life was burning.

"What are your life plans, anyway?"

"I'm going to start Business Administration this year."

"Inheriting your father's business?"

"And, unlike movies will have you think, I'm looking forward to it."

"That is indeed a lucky circumstance."

"I'm a lucky person, Lily. I've always had things work my way, one way or another. Even when I fail, I have people catching me when I fall. I need nothing more."

Lily sighed. "You have someone who's a best friend and a sibling, while both my sibling and the only person I've called my best friend are complete twats." She was whining, but she didn't care. There was something inviting about him, something that made her want to tell him everything. She concluded that it was his unusual sort of simplicity, which led her to accept everything she said. It made her feel that even her darkest feelings were valid.

"You were wrong about two people in your life," he retorted. "I can't really believe you'd be wrong about everyone." And, with a cocky grin, "You were right about me."

"I was wrong about you, James, and trust me, this is a good thing. I have a great deal of good friends, but none of them are _that_ close. I hate to sound bitter, but I'm guessing it's an after-effect of placing my trust in the wrong person. Twice. I trust my faith in people, as you called it, less than I used to."

"Some people often need and deserve that faith. It's just unfortunate that you found two people who didn't."

"It's you, now, who's showing a great degree of faith on someone you barely know. When you place your faith in everyone, you're bound to be disappointed by some. It's not a good trait, James. It's a weakness."

"I still insist it's not. It takes a strong heart to handle all that misplaced trust and still have faith. You're not weak just because your heart feels so heavy- and before you say anything, that's not mine. I don't remember where I heard it. But it applies, doesn't it?"

Lily couldn't keep herself from smiling. "It does fit. I'm not one to complain about credit when those are the most comforting words I've heard in years."

"Always happy to help." James's expression was grave, and it quickly turned into a frown."May I inquire how were you wrong about me?"

"Well, I thought you were going to be more of a show-off. I know it's a baseless assumption, so please don't take it personally."

"Maybe it's because you met my father," he offered. "He _is_ a bit of a show-off."

"He does give that vibe," she admitted. "But I gather, from what you've told me, that he's a generous man. That's one thing I'll never condemn."

"Yes. When I see Sirius's family, it makes me thankful that I wasn't raised to become like that. I bet you can tell I'm a private school kid - but over there, nearly everyone was wealthier than we are. So- well, _now _I sound like a rich brat. But it's a life circumstance, and not something to be ashamed of. It would mean denying my grandfather the pride of rejoicing for a life well spent."

Until he'd addressed the topic so hurriedly, Lily hadn't suspected that his wealth -and her knowledge of it- was a sensitive issue to him. With a heavy heart, she realized he'd understood the veiled truth about her preconceived notions.

"There's a difference between pride and arrogance," she said. "I loathe the latter but see nothing wrong with the former. And in all this, wealth isn't an indication of either."

"I can't say I don't agree with that."

Lily bit her lip, unsure of how to continue the conversation. _Alice would tell me to say the truth_, she thought. And it made sense. James had been respectful of her every truth so far. There was no reason to think it would upset him now.

"James," she began, "I'm not comfortable talking about money with someone I just met. But I'll tell you this. It's easy to lose yourself, to forget humility, when you find yourself in such advantageous situation. I find the fact that you haven't extremely admirable."

He leaned in. The intensity of her stare made it impossible to avoid it, yet impossible to hold it without a knot in her throat.

"Have I told you that you're brilliant already, Lily? Because I think you're brilliant."

And before she knew, it she was looking down. She felt overpowered. It was such an unfamiliar situation that she couldn't give a proper answer.

"And I must say," he kept going, "I appreciate your courage in calling me."

"To what do I owe all these compliments all of a sudden?" Lily looked up again to find the same piercing stare.

"To yourself, Lily. To deserving them."

She ran her hand through her hair and scratched her nape. James was the one to look away this time, in apparent lookout for their waitress.

Lily had been to many first dates, and she'd thought until then that she'd seen it all. She'd had boring dates, funny dates, awkward dates, flirty dates. Men always tried to be funny, tried to appear interesting. James's appeal, however, was in his lack of trying. He'd displayed humor of a very subtle sort that hadn't made her laugh scandalously. But it hinted at a hidden layer, a more playful personality that remained clever and made her curious. James also hadn't tried to be interesting - because he knew he was.

Never, on a first date, had Lily felt such a deep sort of intimacy sizzling in the air.

_Don't get ahead of yourself, Lily. There's no point in getting invested right now_. And then she heard Marlene's voice as clear as if her friend were there, whispering into her ear, _this is exactly why you never make it to the second date._

Lily didn't know what terrified her more - the fact that she liked him so much, or the fact that he obviously liked her as well. It didn't make sense. Wasn't this the ideal outcome? Shouldn't she be ecstatic?

"Dessert, Lily?"

She shook her head. She had a sudden urge to be home, to escape these unfamiliar sensations, to mull over them in tranquility. _And to think he just called me brave. Well. It's easy to be brave when I've got nothing to lose._

Lily only realized James had asked for the bill when their waitress handed it to him.

"Let me see," she asked, even if she knew it was a lost battle.

But James glared at her. "Look at me in the eyes and honestly tell me that you think you have a chance."

"James, please."

He didn't even respond, and Lily gave up. Frankly, she was tired of playing games. They didn't make sense when it came to James. She didn't even attempt to offer to pay the tip at that point. It would've seemed fake.

_Why am I feeling like this? Why do I want this so happen so much? And if I do want it to happen - why am I so scared?_

James was either respectful of her silence or minding his own thoughts, because until they left the restaurant, he didn't say a word.

"Where is the best place to get a taxi around here?"

"You'll have to phone them. Do you have some numbers, or should I search them for you?"

"If you don't mind. But how do you get back home?"

"There's a bus station two minutes from here."

"I'll go with you."

It seemed like a fair arrangement. They walked while he attempted to call the companies she was suggesting. He only got an answer at the third try, and by the time he'd made a successful call, they were already on her stop.

"Lily..." There was hesitation in his voice, which only made her more anxious to hear him speak. "I want to make clear that, in my point of view, this wasn't a date. I just... I want the pleasure of actually asking you out, without anyone interfering."

"You get to ask me out on a date, James. But I disagree with you. This was a date, whether we wanted it or not."

James smiled. It was the broad smile he sported on their very first meeting. It was that grin, both polite and cheeky, that made her knees feel weak. But that was nothing compared to the feeling of his hands lightly grasping hers, as they were now.

"So this means, Lily, that I may kiss you?"

She bit her lip. Her eyes gleamed, unable to contain her delight.

"This means, James, that you don't even have to ask."

That was all he needed, and before she knew it, his lips were on hers. Lily could only grasp his shoulders, afraid her whole body would shut down because of the intense, burning sensations she was experiencing. It wasn't a chaste, tentative first-date kiss. It was the physical expression of the fears that had started to attack her.

It hit her full force, when they broke apart, that this was for real. There was this man -this gorgeous, charming, clever man- and there were genuine feelings of attachment and hope. There was more admiration than expected from a very first meeting. And his stare was surprisingly stern - as if searching for something that couldn't be found.

"James-"

He brushed Lily's hair behind her ear.

"Lily," he said, "I'm so glad that you called."

Bolder confessions had been made that evening. But Lily found such truth to be the most simple, the most flattering of them all. That's when she understood her fears, her thrill, every confusing feeling she'd been harboring.

"Just make sure I won't regret it," she said softly. The deserted streets were suddenly invaded by the sound of a bus engine. They both looked in the direction it came from as the vehicle approached them.

"We won't, Lily," James quickly replied as their meeting came to an end. And, after a small kiss, "See you soon, then. I'll call you."

Lily could only raise her hand goodbye. She got in the bus without even looking back and plopped down on the first available seat. Just then, she pondered what she was getting into. She had, minutes earlier, talked down on herself for being too trusting. Then again, the lack of initial familiarity had led to the carelessness on their phone conversation. Which had led them _there._

Lily sighed. She had never believed in love at first sight - but whatever it was that she felt for one James Potter, it was the closest possible thing.


End file.
